veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Physical Skills
Physical Skills are almost entirely Combat skills. Skills are used to customize Scarlett's abilities to the players taste. __TOC__ Weapons Classes Physical Skills are broadly divided into four classes of weapons, plus some miscellany: * Scythe - This applies mostly to the Moonblade. * Sword - All the blades that Scarlett will encounter, from the dervish knife to the bastard sword. * Hammer - This includes war hammers and battle axes. * Spear - Spears, used with Shields. * Rogue Skills - Sneaky stuff only Venice's thieves would use. * Miscellaneous - A pair of non-combat Physical Skills. Within those categories, the physical skills are arranged in a hierarchy. It is necessary for Scarlett to learn prerequisite skills in the category (with at least one level of mastery) before she can learn the more advanced skills. Using Physical Skills Active physical skills need to be invoked explicitly by the player for Scarlett to use them, while Passive physical skills are invoked automatically when appropriate. In order to use an Active Skill, the player must first assign that skill to the Quickbar (a collection of keys or buttons, depending on the platform.) For example, if Scarlett has learned the Twlight Rift technique, it must first be assigned to one of the buttons on the Quickbar, and then it can be cast easily. (This means the player should adjust which skills are available on the Quickbar according to the situation or opponents.) Some skills are Passive: they are invoked automatically when they are applicable, sometimes modifying existing actions. For example, if Scarlett has the Sword Mastery skill, the damage bonuses are applied automatically each time she swings a sword. With the Beast Knowledge skill, when invoking the "Search/Loot" action on a slain Creature, it will also include harvesting the animal's useful body parts (hide, horns, beacons). Learning Physical Skills Most Physical Skills have more than one Level of Mastery: after learning this skill, it is possible to improve Scarlett's proficiency in that skill by expending more Skill Points on that skill. This may increase the damage or duration of the skill. The maximum Level of Mastery depends on the Physical Skill, and varies from one to six. Physical Skills are assigned on the fifth page of the Inventory Book. The player can use this page when Scarlett is with a teacher of physical skills to select which new physical skills to learn, or the player can use it any time to assign active physical skills to the quick bar so she can use them. Scarlett can only learn a new Physical Skill, or improve an existing skill, when she is with a Teacher who is able to teach her the skill desired. Not all Teachers know all combat skills. Generally speaking, the teachers Scarlett meets early in the story can teach her basic skills, while teachers she meets later in the story can teach more advanced techniques. Learning all the Physical Skills associated with a given weapon's class (with at least one level of mastery in each) earns an Achievement as a Master of that weapon class. Physical Skills With Necromancy Some of the advanced Combat Skills include an element of Necromantic power as well. These draw on Scarlett's Mental Energy to increase the effectiveness of the weapon's attack. Scarlett must have sufficient mental energy to invoke the skill (the amount of Mental Energy required depends on the Skill and its level of mastery.) Those also have Casting Time, the time it takes Scarlett to initiate the skill. (If Scarlett is struck by a physical or mental attack during that casting, the Mental Energy is lost, and the skill fails.) Most of those also have a Cooldown Time, an interval that must elapse before the skill can be used again. Basic Weapons Skills Physical Skills Combat Skills are divided into hierarchies by weapon type (plus some miscellany). Within each hierarchy, the skills must be learned in order: Scarlett must learn prerequisite skills in the category (with at least one level of mastery) before she can learn the next advanced skills. Moonblade Skills The Scythe or Moonblade skills apply to Scarlett's use of the Moonblade, the unique weapon only she may wield. Learning all five skills in this category, with at least one level of mastery, earns the "Scythe Master" Achievement (Trophy). Sword Skills The Sword skills apply to Scarlett's use of any sword weapon. Learning all five skills in this category, with at least one level of mastery, earns the "Sword Master" Achievement (Trophy). Spear Skills The Spear skills apply to Scarlett's use of any spear weapon (usually with shield). Learning all five skills in this category, with at least one level of mastery, earns the "Spear Master" Achievement (Trophy). Hammer Skills The Hammer skills apply to Scarlett's use of any hammer or war axe weapon. Learning all five skills in this category, with at least one level of mastery, earns the "Hammer Master" Achievement (Trophy). Rogue Skills There are two combat skills that Scarlett can only learn from the rogue Crowe. In order to learn any Skill from Crowe, Scarlett will first have to complete A Rat's Work Quest to gain an introduction and then complete the Crowe's Trust Quest. (These are, perhaps, skills best learned when Scarlett is pursuing the Villainous Path, since neither of these Quests is honorable.) Deadly Silence Deadly Silence is a passive Physical Skill that allows Scarlett to score extra damage on an enemy when she scores a surprise attack. Scarlett can gain surprise by sneaking up slowly and quietly behind an enemy (assuming the enemy is looking another direction.) Or, she can use The Passage to easily attack any enemy unaware. Deadly Silence has only a single Level of Mastery. It is a passive skill that is invoked automatically whenever Scarlett attacks an opponent who was unaware of her presence. (After the first attack, combat proceeds normally.) Scarlett can only learn the Deadly Silence Skill from Crowe. This skill has no prerequisite, so Scarlett may learn anytime after she has earned access to Crowe and has sufficient Skill Points. From Venice with Love From Venice with Love is a Physical Skill that allows Scarlett to attack an enemy with a vicious kick of her boot to the groin. The blow temporarily disables the enemy, allowing additional attacks with another weapon. Using this Physical Skill requires Scarlett to expand Mental Energy. From Venice with Love has four Levels of Mastery. Both the amount of damage the attack inflicts and the length of time the enemy is stunned increase with the Level of Mastery. The damage inflicted also increases with Scarlett's Physical Strength. The amount of Mental Energy required to launch the attack also increases with the Level of Mastery. Most Creatures are immune to this attack. Scarlett can only learn the From Venice with Love Skill after she has learned its prerequisite, Deadly Silence, from Crowe, and she can only learn it from Crowe. She will also need sufficient Skill Points to purchase it. She can increase her Level of Mastery at any time by returning to Crowe and spending more Skill Points. Miscellaneous Skills There are two miscellaneous skills. These are not hierarchical; Scarlett can learn these independently. Beast Knowledge Beast Knowledge lets Scarlett skin a dead animal's body to harvest useful parts. Beast Knowledge is a Passive skill; it is invoked automatically when Scarlett "searches" an animal's body. It cost no Mental Energy: 0; Casting time: 0; Cooldown time: 0. Read more about Beast Knowledge.... Alchemy Alchemy allows Scarlett to brew Potions from certain Herbs. This skill is invoked from the Inventory page. Scarlett must have both the Herb and an Alchemists Phial to act as a flask for the potion. Select Dusk Whin to make a Health Potion or White Ivy to make a Mental Energy Potion. There is no cost to invoking this skill. Read more about Alchemy.... Category:Mechanics Category:Skills Category:Physical Skill